Maduke
|gender = Male |race = Werewolf |status = Deceased |affiliation = Werewolves Union |occupation = Former Lord of the Werewolves 2nd Union Elder |firstappearance = Chapter 304 |lastappearance = Chapter 493 |anime= Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction |kvoice= In-Seong O }} Maduke (Kor. 마두크) was the Lord of Werewolves and was one of the major antagonists of the series. He held the position of the 2nd Elder of the Union. Appearance He appeared to be a relatively tall individual, with light brown hair partitioned to a side and yellow eyes. He was seen dressed in black and golden attire similar to a cape to go over it. He donned the same outfit back at Muzaka's reign too when all the other pack members wore white garments. Personality Maduke was a very keen-sighted person and trusted no one including his loyal subordinate Kentas who was put under surveillance when he expressed his displeasure against the use of Garda as an experiment specimen. Maduke sacrificed the members of his race if it leads to the growth of his strength. Maduke was a cold, cunning and patient person who believes himself to be the one true Lord of the Werewolves. He waited for centuries to remove Muzaka from his position as the Lord. Maduke believed that the only way for long-lasting peace to exist was that the world should be ruled by the strong and the war was just a way to achieve that. (Noblesse OVA) In chapter 468, Maduke is revealed to be a greedy tyrant who would sacrifice all to become the single most powerful werewolf. He declares that he himself and only himself is the Lord, species and the clan. Background During Muzaka's reign as the werewolf Lord and due to his random wanderings, Maduke carried out most of the communications with Nobles and humans as their packs representative. His role was of the beta wolf in the pack and also the chief conspirator against Muzaka. Plot Overview 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As the former Lord of the werewolves and 2nd Elder of the Union, Maduke was an extremely powerful individual. Transformation Like all werewolves, Maduke can transform his body into a much larger, more muscular and overall a more wolf-like form. When transformed, his physical abilities and senses are greatly enhanced. After receiving physical modifications, Maduke gained the ability to transform a second time which turns him into a bipedal lycanthrope with brown fur.Chapter 464 Blood Stone Maduke implanted bloodstones into himself and his warriors when they chose to accept physical modifications. He is able to transform a third time after he absorbs their power, and can also absorb the power of every member of his race. Additionally, Maduke was able to further absorb the power from all living things in the area, allowing him to utilize an even more powerful transformation. Physical Prowess As the current Lord of the werewolves, Maduke is the strongest of all werewolves. He possesses immense physical strength and speed, able to match Muzaka during their battle (though Muzaka was tired from fighting Garda). His endurance is also of an extremely high level, as he showed no signs of being in pain after taking Muzaka's ultimate attack despite losing a large portion of his torso. Once he transformed into his second form, his strength and speed increased to the point where he could easily overpower Muzaka, with him stating that Muzaka wouldn't be a match for him even at full power. This proved to be false when Muzaka did overpower him. *'Claws': During his battle with Muzaka, he demonstrated the ability to enlarge his claws in his enhanced transformed state. *'Regeneration': As a werewolf, Maduke possesses superior regeneration that allows him to focus more on trading blows with his enemies. After receiving physical modifications, his regeneration becomes so powerful that he was able to instantly recover from having a large portion of his torso that was blown off by Muzaka's ultimate attack. He can absorb the aura of his subordinates to fuel his regeneration. In his bloodstone enhanced form, he instantly regenerated his arm that was blown off by Rai's attack. Muzaka despite having a powerful regeneration compared to other werewolves called Maduke's regeneration monstrous. Aura Manipulation As the current Lord of the werewolves, Maduke possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura). When transforming into his second form, it released so much aura that it caused a massive explosion, with Frankenstein noting that his energy became unbelievably stronger. According to 3rd Elder, the energy they sensed from their satellites said that Maduke 's power is more powerful than Rai during his fight against Raskreia. After absorbing the power of his warriors and kinsmen via the Blood Stone, his power is said to easily surpass Lagus Tradio when he used the Blood Stone by Frankenstein. He is very skilled at manipulating his own aura, shown when he sends multiple aura slashes at Muzaka. Battles References Navigation Category:The Elders Category:Union Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:The Lord Category:Modified Werewolf Category:Deceased Characters